Gatekeeper (Fate/midsummer)
| franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/midsummer | JPvoice = | Engvoice = | type = |master= Haru Midoriya |jspirit= テベスのスフィンクス |class= Gatekeeper |alignment= Chaotic Good |phantasm= B+ |strength= A |endurance= A- |agility= B+ |mana= C+ |luck= E |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Territory Creation |cskill2value= B+ |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= A |skill2= Child of Nature |skill2value= C++ |skill3= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill3value= B |skill4= Living Image |skill4value= A+ |np1= Riddle of the Sphinx |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B }} |qualclasses = | height = 170 cm | weight = 54 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Black | eyec = Aqua | birthp = Egypt | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Khopesh, xiphos | likes = Puzzles, modern literature | dislikes = People who believe in their own intelligence | talent = Puzzle creation | enemy = | sizes = B79/W54/H76 | imagecol = Black }} , oft-referred to as simply by her Master, is the Gatekeeper-class Servant of Haru Midoriya in the Phantasmal Holy Grail War of Fate/midsummer. Profile Identity Gatekeeper's True Name is that of the |Sufinkusu no Tēbai}}, a hybrid of two Phantasmal Beasts who retains a great connection with the Reverse Side of the World due to this heritage. Set as a curse upon the city of Thebes, she is one whose legend emerges from two cultures, each immersed in the Age of the Gods. Background Born with the proper name of , the exact identity of her parents is unknown even to her. Generally speaking, the Sphinx is believed to be the child of Orthrus, the infamous two-headed dog slain by Heracles, and either Echidna or the Chimera. In some iterations of her legend, the primordial goddess of Ceto is her mother. No matter who her parents are, she was born in the form of a human, cursed as a demon of calamity and destruction and unique among her kind due to her nature. From an early age, she developed an acute interest in games and puzzles, looking into them and often observing the doings of man in such matters. This would become her trademark, and though she was an existence that was separate from both man (due to her nature) and monster (as a result of her body), she felt that through these topics she could bridge the gap in both directions. Her intelligence quickly developed, and along with it her strength and prowess. Alas, it was not to be. Assigned as the guardian of the city of Thebes, she was to be condemned of a life of taking that of others. Acting the part of a loyal guard, she would confront all those who approached the city's gates. She would test them before entering, requiring that they answer a riddle or two of hers before being allowed to pass. This childlike expression of her desire to become closer to others quickly became her trademark; the riddle is generally recorded as being ""Which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?" to which the answer is "Man". If they managed to solve that, she claims to have allowed them to pass, but on rarer occasions she asked a second one for the purpose of further qualification. This one went: "There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters?". For this, the answer was "day and night". While today such phrases are so common as to have become cliché, at the time they were notable for their difficulty. A majority could not hope to answer correctly, and driven by her duty, the Sphinx slaughtered them offhandedly. Rumors persist that she devoured her victims as well, but Phix herself does not confirm or deny such allegations. As a born-human with the nature of a beast, it came as such second nature that she only recalls it as routine. The constant death of those who attempted to reach the city cemented her title as a beast of calamity and chaos. It was a lonely life, the kind that offered no reward nor companionship. For one who always in the back of her mind desired this to some extent, it was a fate worse than death. And yet, over and over again she requested an answer, received none, and took another life. There was simply no choice available to her - the power which had ordered it was too great for her deny. And yet, that desire only grew as time went by. She indulged in "petty indulgences", garnering information about the world of man through observation or discussion with those who approached the gate. The wing ornaments upon her head are said to have been crafted as a simple arts-and-crafts project, done out of boredom between travelers. However, having heard the idea that men are those who create things beyond that of animals, she wore them with proud, as a sign that she was still connected, however thinly, to the world of men. She also frequently stole things from those that she killed, using the various books and scrolls to further expand her knowledge. Riddle-creation became a favorite pastime of hers, fueled by the informations she received from her victim's belongings. Despite this and other such ventures, her killings and resulting loneliness began to gnaw more and more upon her. She, whose entire purpose of birth was to kill, no longer had any desire to. As such the arrival of a man known as Oedipus was an almost literal godsend for her. Like countless others, the Sphinx posed the first riddle to him. He answered correctly, seemingly without any effort and with an edge of cockiness. Shocked and feeling hope at the prospect of escaping her situation for the first time, she proceeded to throw the second one at him. This he also received coolly and with composure, answering as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Stunned at having finally been bested, she thanked him profusely, but he simply ignored her and went on his way, insulting her one last time as a "monster" before passing out of sight. These final words were the breaking point, and all at once the Sphinx realized that she could never be free, that the stigma of being a demon couldn't be erased. Nothing awaited her after defeat, save for being hunted and killed by more heroes of Oedipus' ilk. Companionship, togetherness with either man or beast, was never to be hers. Giving into despair, Phix stepped off the high rock that had been her home and prison for most of her life and fell to her death, impaled on sharp stones located below. Her death marked the end of the primordial Gods' time and the rise of the Olympian gods. Safely ensconced in his city, her defeater would further the spread of tales that identified her as a monster, even taking her human body away and replacing it with something that truly fit the ideal of a monster he saw her as. Dead, she would become something that could not be described as a Heroic Spirit, but more along the lines of an anti-hero; even then, that is not an entirely accurate portrayal. Despite her heritage and connection to it, her death prevented her from retreating to the Reverse Side of the World and allowed her to be summoned as a Servant. Creatures akin to her have appeared in history since her death, largely in the myths of Egypt, but in Greece she was remembered forever as the one and only Sphinx. Appearance Despite being born of two monsters and being depicted as such, Gatekeeper's true form is that of a human. She is described as being similar to Atalanta in that she can be called "a beautiful beast in human form". Claiming that later depictions of her in myth and legend were distortions crafted in order to cement her status as a monster (a label she does not deny), Gatekeeper instead appears as an uncommonly lovely young woman (to the point where Haru briefly wonders if it was her appearance that first halted people who approached Thebes), with a willowy and lithe build complimented by a fair (if slightly tanned) complexion. She has rather rough and long black hair, extending down to or slightly above the small of her back. This roughness seems most pronounced in her bangs, which are more jagged in nature, though they possess a noticeable sense of culture, as if she styled her hair this way on purpose. Despite being human in form and in many ways function, Keeper still retains the feeling of her myth: a guarding monster out to kill and eat any intruders. While this usually manifests as a general aura when in combat, it can also be seen in her aqua-colored eyes, which at times appear akin to those of Gilgamesh's in their "primal monstrosity", though they notably lack the feeling of venom present in those of the King of Heroes. In more comedic moments, she has been shown to possess a small canine tooth in the right side of her lower jaw; it does not appear when in her normal, serious state. As a Servant, Gatekeeper dons a form-hugging pitch-black bodysuit, exposing only her fingers and parts of her hands and accompanying palms, stopping just before the point where her neck meets her head. Her feet remain entirely covered, and while thin enough that it doesn't hinder her moments, the garment can apparently take some amount of damage from "average" attacks without fraying. As a further reflection of her legend, Keeper appears to wear very light pieces of armor on certain areas of her body, generally of a marble white color with a shimmering golden trim. The Sphinx of legend was said to be composed of a lioness' body, an eagle's wings, and a serpent's tail, as well as the head of a woman; these are reflected by the armor's design. While there are a goodly amount of more miscellaneous pieces present, the most common portrayed are a chest plate with the a combined design of lioness head and eagle wings covering her chest and part of her stomach, a snakelike belt and neck guard, and boots that incorporate the same theme as the breastplate but with a focus on claws and talons rather than wings and head. This design is repeated on small vambraces she wears on her forearms. Ornaments akin to the wings of an eagle are almost always present on her head, located between her slightly pointed ears and the top of her cranium. This armor appears to be a fusion of Greek and Egyptian armor-smithing techniques, matching her divided mythology. She also possesses a back guard of some kind, somewhat akin to the breastplate, where two incredibly thin sheaths are located. Emerging from these are the hilts of her two main weapons aside from her Noble Phantasm: a khopesh and a xiphos. These sheaths appear to share a snake aesthetic along with the waist and neck armor. While chaotic in theme, the exquisite design of this armor is such that it fits perfectly with the bodysuit beneath and with its own self. It is a uniform that manages to catch the eye, providing the grace and majesty often required for a Heroic Spirit, while also managing to appear somewhat subdued compared to others due to its owner being far from a hero in any traditional sense. Through her Master's efforts, Gatekeeper also acquires a set of casual clothing which she wears whenever not actively in battle or hunting for enemies. While her hair and wing ornaments remain untouched, she now wears a comfortable and complimentary white trench coat of a white/lightish tan color, a belt of the same color (albeit with a gold trim) wrapped around her waist. A lightish-black and larger-than-normal bow rests at a diagonal angle on the front of one of her shoulders. These are enhanced by a set of black stockings that reach up to only a small bit past her knees, stopping an inch or two from a simple black skirt. When indoors or in warmer weather, Keeper instead dons a light gray cashmere sweater and a simple set of dark cropped pants. Often, the bow from her main outfit will return and be in the same place. A set of thin-framed glasses is sometimes added to this ensemble, as well as an occasional multi-patterned black scarf over the trench coat's collar. Personality Gatekeeper is not one to shy away from her past, per se, more as she is one to simply accept it without actually saying anything. Having lived the life of a monster, denied almost every single pleasure available to ordinary living things, she seeks to have the life she was never meant to have as a Servant. Her wish is therefore to "fight in the Holy Grail War as long as possible"; she is one of the few who would probably wish for a second life if she managed to get her hands on the Grail. This desire to live ''is heavily reflected in her overall attitude. Despite her history, Keeper comes across as an incredibly joyfull and lighthearted young woman, endulging in the joys of life without holding back. She prances happily through Scarponnois, delighted by everything she sees. Her Master describes her smile when not fighting as radiant, shining brighter than the various sunlit windows and electronics around them, more beautiful than the ancient moss-covered buildings of the old town. She seems to be fascinated by and take great interest (as well as pleasure) in almost everything, no matter the era in which it originated. Even things from her own period are worthy of admiration, since she didn't get much of a chance to see those either. Something as simple as buying clothes can excite her greatly, and she practically swoons over libraries and restaurants, to say nothing of the more elaborate architectural achievements of the modern day. This can be something of a double-edged sword; she had not time to develop a fully-functioning sense of right and wrong, and therefore could see an atrocity right in front of her without perceiving it as an injustice or tragedy initially. To her, it is simply another facet of life to be studied and enjoyed. Through her interactions with Haru and their allies her conscience develops in earnest, and this aspect would shift to one that requires her to step in. For one who takes joy from simply 'living', anything that interferes with such a thing is nigh-unforgivable. This would normally put her at odds with the Holy Grail War itself, but as it is her means by which to live again she contents herself with preventing it from affecting the lives of those not involved. Changing scenery and having more options does not inherently mean her interests have changed greatly. Indeed, far from switching they have grown to bloom. She adores puzzles, from riddles to puzzle books, and her attraction to libraries is either for these or the desire to research more compelling riddles. Keeper is initially shocked that the answer to her famous riddle has been publicized, and in response regularly attempts to come up with a new one (even if it will have no actual practical use, since she will likely not return to her post again). Having an unanswerable riddle was her one claim to pride while alive, so she will hold onto that as much as possible. She also has a great passion for arts and crafts, having fashioned her own ornaments during her time around Thebes, and can also be seen cobbling together various knick-knacks when not otherwise occupied. In modern day, these have coalesced into the Rubik's Cube, and with it she is particularly infatuated. Gatekeeper carries around several of these, of various difficulties, on her person at all times, and can often be seen pulling them out to solve in the background. She later attempts to construct her own. Some aspects of her previous life remain. Gatekeeper first and foremost has the attitude of a "beast", attempting to move in her usual fashion before others corrected her to avoid her standing out. Even after adjusting this, certain mannerisms cannot be removed. She has a habit of frequently sniffing the air or anything new to her, appears naturally attracted to the scent of catnip or fish, and is rendered awkward by her first encounter with a modern bathroom; though it is something the Grail has given her enough information to use, she still finds it so different from what she is used to that it unsettles her initially. Keeper hates leaving "prey" (enemies or nourishment) unfinished, citing previous experience that days or weeks can pass without a next meal, and therefore retreating from a battle without defeating at least one enemy leaves a bad taste in her mouth (though, apparently, as a Berserker she would not be able to shrug it off as easily as in her ideal state). When this philosophy is applied to food, she manages to somehow eat slower and yet more than her Master (a hog in his own right) at the same time. She does not possess a great sense of competition and has grown accustomed to shrugging off insults to her honor, so she would not attempt to race Haru, but on at least one occasion she takes pride in outdoing him in the realm of consumption. Naturally vigilant, she is not one who gets easily absorbed into her meal and keeps a constant observance of her surroundings even while eating the most gourmet of dishes. A dish that could get her to relax her would perhaps be legendary enough to qualify for a Noble Phantasm, and no one appears to have done it yet. Aside from quirks, a few scars have managed to stick with her, especially in regards to her ending. Her hope and dreams were rejected at the moment of death, what parts of her that can be considered human laughed at and trampled on. The one person in whom she entrusted everything in her last moments, Oedipus, did nothing but walk away without a word. Despite every happiness she has gained after being summoned, despite the friends made and the feelings felt, she will not reach out her hand to another again. Even though she makes a single exception to this rule, this is still an extremely rare occurrence and one that indicates something beyond even trust towards the one she reaches for. One she has reached out and her hand has been taken, it becomes an even more difficult task to let go. Keeper appears to have something of a sixth sense when it comes to others' intelligence, able to tell that despite Gunner's casual attitude he was most likely calculating every single word that passed his lips, and had probably come up with several ways to kill everyone in the room (including himself) should the situation go south. She has mixed feelings towards the occasionally-used nickname or usage of her 'proper name' in general, leaping between the various extremes of emotion. Relationships 'Haru Midoriya' 'Raina Iriaschilt' 'Rider' 'Gunner' 'Soren Ahlstrom' 'Archer' 'Ruler' 'Claire Armistead' 'Archenemy' Role ''Fate/midsummer Abilities While normally far from the biggest fan of her own legend, Gatekeeper's acquiescence to it has resulted in the application of it to her as a Heroic Spirit in a manner that appears to be a reflection of sorts of Innocent Monster. While when summoned as a Berserker or Caster would have provided her with various boosts to make her a more effective Servant, the class of Gatekeeper can be described as the most fitting for her. This comes at something of a price, however, as her stats have been reduced to their most base level. While the application of Mad Enhancement would have raised some of her stats to the prized and immeasurable "EX" rank, in her normal and most ideal state the highest stats she can achieve is that of "A+". With impressively strong strength and endurance (capable of causing air shockwaves with a punch that has enough force behind it), she also sports a decent amount of agility with a plus modifier, allowing for it to drastically increase at the expenditure of mana and other resources. In terms of states, Keeper can be described as "overwhelmingly average" with a slight edge in certain areas. Due to her impressive reactionary speed, she has no qualms with moving around in public, as she can respond and switch from casual to Servant mode with remarkable speed. Her ideal opponents are Heroic Spirits who are still classified as human, or have a human aspect to their being. This is due to her legend as a famous man-slayer, and thus she has little fear of Masters as well (beyond the natural advantage of being a Servant). In her own words, she is an expert in the art of quickly killing humans and is one of the best at it. Unfettered by Mad Enhancement or any other constraints, Gatekeeper can utilize her mental prowess to its full potential. However, the lack of modifiers at times holds her down a great deal. She refers to herself as being "lopsidedly powerful", strong in some areas and average in all others. A solid, dependable Servant. While ordinarily a potential powerhouse in combat, her Master's tendency to back her up in battle results in a much-more limited mana pool, and the amount consumed by her Noble Phantasm also proves a problem in the later stages of the War. Combat A master dual-wielder blessed with incredible strength, Keeper traditionally wields a khopesh and a xiphos in either hand when in battle. These weapons, while archaic in origin, have a more stylized and almost modern design. They appear akin to the armor that she wears, but have a unique aspect to them that makes them stand out completely. Indeed, they appear to contrast at times. The khopesh is generally kept in her left hand; with two sides, one blunt and the other razor harp, it boats the most maneuverability out of her weapons. While the blunt edge is often used to block incoming strikes (making it something the "shield" of her ensemble), the cutting edge is nothing to be unwary of either, and even then the blocking side can be used as a bludgeon if necessary. It is accompanied by the xiphos, which is far more offensive oriented than its sister. While for an ordinary soldier it would be considered a mere backup or supplementary weapon, it now acts as the main offensive edge to Gatekeeper's battle style. Shaped akin to a leaf, with a design that can be traced back to the most primordial of swords, it specializes in cutting and thrusting. Combining the two weapons and the ideal fighting styles for them flawlessly, her fighting style can be described as a ferocious but beautiful dance, attempting to end the life of the opponent with speed and efficiency by aiming for their weakest points. Her way of combat is very akin to that of an experienced and wary beast, composed of quick movements, fierce lunges, and incursions of pure brute force, all while maintaining a stance that allows her to retreat at any moment. Keeper fights efficiently and fiercely, relying on both skill, power, and speed. Any battle is that for survival, and without Mad Enhancement she is capable of coming up with greater strategies while in battle. Her focus remains, however, on the continued survival of herself and her Master, searching out for an opening in which to charge forward and seize glorious victory. grants Gatekeeper a tremendous amount of mobility outside of her Master's orders or mana supply. At Rank B, she can survive for two days without having a contract or any regular supply of magical energy. Generally, however, it is used to her and Haru's advantage, allowing them to separate if need be and not worry about the other or the connection between them during combat. Her specialty is , a Skill that grants Keeper the ability to turn the area around her into one that gives her the advantage, especially in the field of magecraft. Though this would be more useful to her if summoned as Caster, it can still provide an edge in her most ideal class. Not only does it make the deployment of her Noble Phantasm easier when within an area she has made her "territory", but it can benefit her while in a pinch as well. The speed at which Gatekeeper can deploy her territory is remarkable, though the faster that her territory is generated the weaker and more vulnerable to violation and trespass it will be. However, even when deployed at lightning speed it is capable of aiding her in or changing the flow of battle, such as slowing down Archer's arrows so that they can be knocked harmlessly away. Her A-ranked allows her to keep fighting even after being dealt fatal wounds. Even with her riddles answered and her purpose for living having utterly failed, the final death that she sought was ultimately obtained by herself. While Gatekeeper inflicting damage upon herself completely bypasses this skill, fatal wounds given by others will not hinder her from continuing to fight for a great amount of time. Even if she took a blow to the heart, she would still be capable of battling for a great amount of time. While she will eventually succumb to these wounds, she can "choose to ignore them" for the moment. It works quite well with her Independent Action, so even if she was heavily wounded and her Master's life extinguished at the same instant, Keeper could not be written out as a threat. Her desire to survive unless all hope has vanished and the incredibly resilient body gifted by her parentage and purpose have made her an incredibly difficult opponent to fight. She also possesses to help her avoid damage in the first place. Ranked B, Keeper can analyze the flow of battle even while a part of it herself, thus increasing her odds of dodging or turning the tides in her favor by a great amount. It is a result of the countless lives and encounters during her legend, especially from those who managed to answer her riddle but attempted to fight for their lives. is a rather unique Skill for her to possess. Born of two who would one day journey to the Reverse Side of the World and kept from entering it to herself due to the circumstances of her death, Gatekeeper still possesses a strong connection to it that has led to it receiving a C++ rating. As such, she will occasionally receive boons and blessings from the world. While her E-ranked luck often interferes with this or prevents it from taking full effect, when they do come through it can be a vital and tide-turning occurrence. is her completely unique skill, the manifestation of her legend as a chimera-esque beast in a manner akin to Innocent Monster. Similar to (and often confused with) Mana Burst, it consists of her tapping into her own magical energy (and that of her Master on occasion) in order to cloak herself with it and have it take the shape of the equivalent part of the beast that most believe her to be. This version appears to be of a heavily-stylized sort, though in excess it appears more akin to its original legend. The actual function and boosts of the skill depend on where it was applied. When it comes to her limbs, Keeper gains incredible strength and much-increased dexterity. In her arms, she can deliver strikes with greater force, often acting like a claw. This is especially the case when it is coated on her twin weapons, adding credence to the fact that she refers to them as her "claws". When it is applied to her spine or feet, Keeper's agility and mobility rise up greatly, granting her the ability to do such things as rapidly scale buildings or run along them at will. It also makes available to her a variety of charges and leaps that she would not be able to perform as well in her base state, making it invaluable in battle. As it is based around magic, Noble Phantasms and opposing skills that nullify such things will have an effect on Living Image, and she can also lose the ability to use it if her own reserves and Haru's have been depleted greatly. It is commonly activated in battle by default and is initially hard to see due to the speed of Gatekeeper's movements, but she uses it more heavily and more often as the Phantasmal Holy Grail War continues. Calling it out allows for greater application over a wider surface. is the greatest extent to which this Skill can be stretched, covering Keeper from head to toe in the magical energy and and making her truly appear to become the beast out of legend. It also provides the greatest stat boosts to her in this form. However, this drains the largest amount of mana from both her and her Master and will most certainly give away her full identity. Its name is believed to be derived from the origin of the term "Sphinx", that being the Egyptian word "shesepankh", translating out into its current name. Keeper appears to be ambidexterous, switching weapons between hands without any noticeable decrease in prowess. Noble Phantasm Her Noble Phantasm is, as can only be expected, the infamous Riddle of the Sphinx. It is rather unique for a Noble Phantasm, being more an enforcement of a concept than a weapon or attack in and of itself. Its activation transforms Gatekeeper into a pseudo-conceptual weapon, enforcing the concept of "a ferocious beast who devours all who cannot answer her riddle" upon the world around her (target included). Flooding the immediate vicinity with magical power and mystery, it triggers the enforcement of an instinct both in her and her target. For Keeper, it reactivates the ancient order given to her upon creation, allowing her to perform the duty (and with it, the full use of the Noble Phantasm) with great efficiency and no remorse. On the opponent's side, they are compelled to answer the riddle given, and find running away nigh-impossible once they have failed. One could almost say that they are compelled beyond reason to let themselves be devoured. As the embodiment of a mythical beast, modern magecraft is completely useless against it. Even that which comes from the Age of the Gods, that closest to Magic, will have a difficult time countering or avoiding this Noble Phantasm's effects as it is something enforced through divine edict. However, when successfully answered the amount of mystery possessed will decrease drastically, greatly weakening it. Due to the nature of Heroic Spirits, such a decrease is removed once the Servant in question is defeated or the Sphinx herself disappears. Furthermore, it's reduced effects will only be seen against that Servant only; all others will still face it at maximum power. In short, answering the Riddle must be an aspect of their legend for the aforementioned effects to have lasting damage, meaning that only one is known to have inflicted permanent damage to the Noble Phantasm (though others have a chance of doing even worse, depending on their unique use of their legend against that of her own). When fully activated, the concept of "being brutally killed and devoured by a monstrous beast" is enforced upon them from all directions. It can cover a wide area depending on the number and size of its targets, but it is at its best when used on a single enemy. Due to the nature of the area in which the Noble Phantasm is activated (made by its incantation to take on qualities similar to that of Thebes itself), what the target sees and what an outside observer views can be completely different. Haru describes the appearance of the Noble Phantasm's activation being "chaotic"; a massive conflagration of various lights and noises, the shape of the mythical Sphinx devouring in an eruption of energy that consumes the whole area in a motion that is almost circular. To him it is both dazzling and horrifying, and he cannot tear his eyes away from it, as if watching a disaster. Appealing to his obsession with mystery, he even describes it as beautiful and befitting Keeper. While a powerful trump card if used correctly, it consumes both large quantities of Mana and Od, leaving Keeper completely exhausted afterwards. This fatigue is fed to Haru, even reducing his own strength after its use. As such, the duo agree to only use it sparingly, in the most dire of situations. Development Creation and Concept The use of the Sphinx of Thebes as a Servant was initially hypothetical, as an idea for Hakuno Kishinami's Berserker-class Servant during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra CCC. ''Liking the character concept, Ryuku Fukui developed her further and eventually decided to use her in the collaberative work ''Fate/Fools★Gold. ''Still loving the idea of her and wanting to put her more in the spotlight, the author made her Haru's Servant in ''Fate/midsummer. Aspects of her character (from appearance to personality) were permanently modified in the transition. Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Other-class Servants Category:Gatekeeper-class Servants Category:Fate/midsummer